


anything for you, my love

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry!Zayn, Baby, Belly Rubbing, Boyfriends, Cravings, Crying, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Hormones, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not angsty, Pregnancy, Pregnant Zayn, Spooning, Tears, Yelling, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, aka frosted flakes!, at first liam is a jerk but then hes v sweet, baby daddy!liam, cursing, dumb!liam, imagine ziam having a baby my heart, liam is just so cute hes a pup, lil fighting not really, little bit of, moody!zayn, mpreg!zayn, not smutty, other boys not mentioned, sleepy!liam, sweet kissing, they're grrreat, zayn is craving frosties, zayn is moody af, ziam, ziam as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically zayn is pregnant and he's craving and he's moody and liam is kinda dumb but it all works out in the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything for you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> this is prob so dumb but idk i really wanted to write a mpreg!zayn bc i think that would b so cute and liam is zayn's baby daddy obv. ziam makes my heart so happy :)
> 
> (btw if i made any mistakes plz tell me it's 11 pm so my spellin/grammar isnt the best rn (:)
> 
> tumblr: louistomlindaughter

so basically zayn’s pregnant.

and when you’re pregnant you crave certain types of food and right now zayn is craving frosties, the problem is is that it’s 2:43 A.M. and he’s pretty sure liam, his lovely, lovely boyfriend won’t be happy about zayn’s cravings at this time. But zayn doesn’t care, he’s fucking pregnant.

“li- liam.” he rasps out, poking liam’s arm (very muscular arm) they’re in a spooning position, both on their side and liam has his arm thrown across zayn. (liam is the big spoon and zayn’s the little spoon because um duh)

it seems that liam is literally dead asleep and desperate times call for desperate measures.

“liam! wake up!” zayn says a bit louder this time, he grabs his boyfriend’s arm and bites roughly into it.

“za-w-wha- are you in labor?” liam sputters, sitting up fast, eyes wild.

“want frosties. cereal.” zayn turns his head to look at liam.

“are you serious? i thought- an emergency, fuck zee.” liam sighs and lays back down, facing away from zayn.

“hey! didn’t you hear me? frosties!” zayn pushes liam’s back with his hands.

“go back to sleep, ‘m tired.” liam grumbles, and um okay?

“you- you’re tired?” zayn is actually flabbergasted at liam’s words. _he’s tired_.

“zay-“

“you’re a real dick liam, you know what? fuck you. fuck you!” and maybe he’s overreacting but he’s fucking _pregnant_ , okay?

fuming, he sits up from their bed, throwing the sheets off of him and stands up.

"what’s gotten into you? whe-what are you doing?” liam is again sitting up, his attention now on zayn.

“going to get myself some frosties, since you’re so _tired_.” he adds emphasis on the last word, throwing on one of the sweatshirts on the floor.

“you’re being ridiculous!” liam retorts, waving his hand at zayn.

“it’s fine, liam. you’re tired, i understand. it’s not like you’re carrying a baby or anything, not like you wake up at an early time just to fucking _throw up_ , right? it’s not like you’re literally growing another _fucking_ person inside of you, i completely understand, _liam_. go back to sleep.” zayn spits out, rubbing his tear-filled eyes. he hates having fucked up hormones.

hearing this, liam jumps out of bed and puts on a shirt and sweats and goes over to zayn.

“i’m sorry, baby. i’ll get you what you need, okay? what else do you want, love?” liam apologizes, kissing all over zayn’s face and rubbing his swollen belly.

“frosties. and maybe some pickles? rocky road? and um, some barbeque crisps. and pretzels and birthday cake oreos.” zayn lists, watching liam’s head come forward, pecking him on the lips.

"anything for you, my love.” one last kiss on his lips and a final belly rub, liam’s out the door.

“be back in ten! love you” he calls over his shoulder.

 

and yeah, maybe being pregnant isn't _so_ bad.


End file.
